ICFIL ONE SHOTS
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: What happens between the sheets with the characters of I Could Fall In Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Roman/Cynthia**

 **Cynthia's pov**

I was at my desk doing some work when Karla came in looking conflicted. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Um...Mr. Reigns is asking for you. And he...kinda looks mad. What did you do to piss the guy off. If anything you should be giving him so good good."

"Oh my god Karla! Seriously? You have no filter at all." Karla shruggs and walks away. I really don't want see him if he is pissed off, especially if he is going to yell at me. Men and their temper let alone a Samoan temper.

His office is glass so I know he sees me. Taking a deep breath I walk into his office. "Take a seat." Oh great he's all business. I watch him close all the blinds in his office before taking a seat. The only light in the room is the lamp in the corner.

He looks at me and walks in front of his desk. He pulls me up and tilts my face toward him and kiss my lips softly. I try not to give into him but his lips are so soft and firm I cant resist.

As we kiss my hands roam all around his built defined muscles. His hands go around my waist and then starts to squeeze my ass. I moan as he sucks on my bottom lip. He quickly slips his tongue in and takes immediate control.

I reach up and take his hair out the bun and run my fingers through it. He growls and lifts me up on his desk. "You should lock the door." "I don't care who walks in and see. I will fuck you right in front of them. You'd like that wouldn't you," he whispers in my ear squeezing my thighs.

He starts kissing down my jaw to my neck while I palm his growing erection. He moans and pulls my hair back now sucking on my neck. I let out a whorish moan and squeeze him through his black slacks.

"Fuucck." He pulls away and kisses me hard. He slids one of his hands under my skirt and pushes past my thong and finds my clit. I gasps. He chuckles as he slides my thong off. "Well well it seems someone has missed me." I whimper as his fingers slowly work its way through my lips.

"Mmmm so wet for me. Did you miss me," he says as he slides a finger in me and moves slowly. I moan nodding my head. He speeds his fingers up. I'm close to my release but he starts to slow down. "Don't stop baby...please."

He removes his fingers and releases his cock. It is dripping with precum. He goes around his desk and sits down in his chair stroking his length. I follow him but sit on his desk pushing my skirt up to my waist and spread my legs wide before him smirking.

He moans and kisses both my thighs before he goes to clit. He gently sucks on it while his finger work its way inside me. I put my hands in his hair grinding myself on him. He work his tongue In and out. In and out. In...out.

"Fuck Roman...feels...so good...that's right baby...right theree." I cum hard and he taste every drop. I'm still coming down from my high when I feel him again. He gently pushes into me groaning.

"Shit...always so tight." I wrap my legs around his waist. "Move...please." He kisses me softly. It burns at first but I welcome it. He speeds thrusts speeds up our bodies rocking with each other like a dance.

I meet him thrust for thrust. "Oh yes...oh God!" "You like that baby...uhh...fuck!" "Harder fuck me harder!" He pulls out and tells me to get on all fours. I do and as soon as my ass is in the air he goes balls deep in my pussy.

"Ahhh fuck!" He starts to pound me. "Oh yes...Roman...Romannn." He grabs my ass cheeks and pulls them apart while thrusting and gives them a slap. I moan loudly because I'm close and I know he is right behind me.

"Excuse me Mr Reigns-" Summer comes in without knocking. Roman doesn't stop though. "Oh...oh my god...i'm so sorry." She quickly leaves. He pulls me close to his chest while thrusting wildly and rubs my nub. "Come on baby...let go for me." A couple thrusts later we cum together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Karla/Seth**

 **Warning: fluff and slight adult content**

 **Karla's pov**

I'm pacing back and forth in a towel nervous about my date with Seth. I have something to wear but I don't think its enough with a hot guy like Seth. I called Cynthia over to help me calm my nerves. I would of called Arlette but she doesn't know him like Cynthia does.

There's a knock at my door. "Oh my god please tell me its Cynthia and not Seth! Please don't let him be early," I prayed. "Aye chica open the door!" I quickly pull her in and drag her into my room. "Help me! Help...me!" I shake her shoulders.

"Ok first. Calm down he is going to love just as much as I do. I mean he already likes you so just be yourself. Second. What are you wearing?" She goes to my bed looking at what I had picked.

"I'm not sure about that outfit. It seems to plain to me," I tell her and go back to my closet. She sighs "ok how about this dress? Wait a minute. What did you say?" "I said he likes you. And what's wrong with this outfit? Its casusal and comfy for a picnic."

"Yea that may be true but there's not a guide to tell u what to wear to a picnic." The outfit was daisy dukes with a Marilyn Monroe crop top and a jean jacket. "I just don't think that it is right to wear for a first date."

"You are overcomplicating things." She walks over to me and takes my hand. "Stop thinking so much and let things fall into place ok. Now get dressed he'll be here soon." She's right I need to stop thinking.

There's a knock at the door. "Oh God" I say. Cynthia laughs at me and go gets the door. "Well well well look at you. Are these for me?" "Ha you wish."

I start pacing again. _I need to change again! No my shoes no my hair!_ "Cynthia!" She rushes back in the bedroom. "Oh you look hot don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll love it."

I take a deep breath and walk out. Hot damn! Seth looks good in his jeans. Who knew someone could look hot in casual. I mean look at that ass! The plain white tee and sneakers with his hair in a bun I could just eat him alive!

"You look beautiful. Come on lets get out of here," he says as i grab onto his offered arm.

 **Night time at the beach**

"This is beautiful Seth." I say as we approach a picnic space. It was a blanket, picnic basket, a champagne bottle and glasses, and lit candles. "Yea well you are not an ordinary woman. You're a special one. Special person I want to get to know." I blush at his complement.

We sit down and get to know one another. At some point we got close and just enjoyed each others company. It started to get a little chilly even though I put my jacket on I was still cold.

"Come here Sweetie Pie," he pulls me to him. We're laying down cuddled up on the beach under a full moon. Yea I could get use to this. His hands started to run through my long curly brunette hair.

Then he asks me something I never thought you would ask during a first date. "Question have you ever been skinny dipping?"

Before I could even answer he got up stripped. Right in front of me! I got a good look at his body and that ass as ran into the water. Even though I was...shocked I was enjoying the view.

He had let his hair out and what a sight that was. "Are you coming in or do I have to drag u in here?" He yells. Ill take option two for three hundred please! "Uh yeah sure." Real smooth Karla real smooth I tell myself.

AsI strip and finally get inside tge water I quickly run back to shore. "Are you serious?! That water is freezing!" He throws his head back and laugh. "Its not funny Seth!"

I turn my back to him pouting. I didn't know he was behind me until he wrapped his arms around me. I turn around til I realized he was still naked. Look at his face! Look at his face! Dear god look at his face!

He chuckles at me while he smirks. "What are you-" he picks me up and runs back into the freezing water. "Seth what the fuck!" I splash water at him. He laughs and splashes me back.

We go back and forth til a wave comes crashing down on us. We swim back quickly laughing. We are soaked to the bone. He grabs us some towels and we dry off the best we can before getting back on the blanket.

After we calmed down for a bit we cuddle back up to keep warm. "Thank you Seth. This is the best date I've ever been on," I say while I lay on his chest. "Your welcome beautiful."

 **Review?**

 **A/n: hope u guys like this and check out my poll on my profile. I would like to see who you guys pick!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Roman's pov**

Seth said that Cynthia had made some homemade spaghetti. I'm actually glad she invited us for dinner. We havent spoken in awhile, mainly because i love messing with her. She makes great food.

Plus I wanted to talk to her about some things. I've seen how she and Jon been looking at each ither and i dont like it. He's no good for her. Its been in my mind for awhile now. I just hope she will at least think about it.

Me and the guys head over. I look at Jon. "What?" He says arching an eyebrowat me. I roll my eyes he can be so smug sometimes. Wait what am I saying he is smug all the time.

Before he can say anything else Cynthia opens the door. _Fuck she looks good._ Cynthia was wearing black shorts and a gray chochet top showing off her boobs. _Damn I'd love to have them babies in my hands._ She looks us up and down. Then she eyes Jon with this...look and he is returning the favor!

 _Just look at them. Making sex eyes at each other. I'm right here you know! I can see you!_ I thought as I watched Cynthia and Jon check each other out.

 _I cant fucking believe this! The whole time she ignored me. I give her a ccompliment I get a smile but when Jon does she gets all shy. Like what the fuck is this!_

Next thing I know I get a text from my ex Brie. Great just what I need more drama. **Hey baby I know I messed up. I love you and only you. You know that right? I want us to start over. Please just think about it. About us.**

The text read. She sends me a picture message. It was me and Brie when we first got together. When we were happy. How dare she contact me after she did what she did.

I look away from my phone to see Jon whispering in Cynthia's ear while his hand his on her thigh. Watching them together makes my heart clench like someone is squeezing it with all their might.

I look back at the picture with me and Brie and back at Jon and Cynthia and my heart hurts even more. _I need to get out of here fast. Or ill do something or say something ill regret._

I hear Jon say something. He still has his hand on her thigh. _Seriously!? How dare he talk to me while touching my girl!_ I feel my anger start to boil I really need to leave.

"Nothings wrong ok just don't talk to me!" I yell at him but I stare right at her. I'm just so mad af her for choosing him over me. I ignore him and shake my head at her. All of a sudden she stands and starts yelling at me.

"If you have something say, say it. You know what I don't want to even hear your bullshit. You stress me out as much as it is." _**I**_ _stress her out!_ Next thing I knew she's walking away and slamming her bedroom door.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Reigns!" Jon yells and pushes me. "Oh fuck you Jon!" I push him back. "i'm not the asshole who started yelling at peoplefor no reason!" "You don't anything so stay out of it." I tell him in his face and push past him to leave slamming the door.

When I get home I start to pace. _why did I let him get to me! Get to her! Shit what am i going to do?_ There's a knock at the door. Its Seth.

"What the hell is your problem? I know you're in love with her but that was not right!" He punches me. "And what's with you and Ambrose anyway? You two in some competition or something? Who could win her heart first? Is that it?!"

"No its not like that. I...just." "I don't care you've gone to far now amd now that Ambrose is here. You need to go apologize. Tomorrow. You two need to cool down first."


	4. Chapter 4

**Roman/Cynthia**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Romans pov (the next morning)**

I knock on her door. _I hope she will at least listen to me. Hear me out._ I knocked again and waited and waite and waited. I tried the doorknob hoping it was opened. To my surprise it was. _That's weird she never leaves her door open like this._

Now I have to find her. I frantically look through her apartment. _Shit where is she?_ Then I get to her bedroom door. I thought I heard a moan. I slowly open the door and what I see...is something hot.

Laying in the bed was Cynthia sleeping. By the way she was breathing heavy and biting her lips it was one hellva dream. I reach into my sweats to feel that im already half erect.

She moans. _Fuck!_ I work my hand up and down my hard shaft. She starts to move her hand to her pussy. _Oh fuck it._ I walk over to her and move the sheets. I will never forget this sight as long as I live.

I quickly strip out of my clothes and sit on my thighs between her legs. I remove her panties gently and slowly to not wake her. Then I remove her fingers and suck on them tasting her. She moans and moves her hips.

I give her a long lick to her pussy. She arches her back and puts her hands through my hair. I whisper in her ear "oh baby you are so wet for me." I kiss her hard and put a finger inside her. I go at a slow pace as I add another finger.

She moans louder. _Music to my ears babygirl._ I start to kiss down the side of her jaw and to her neck. I want to show her she is mine. And she will be even if by force. I dont want to do it this way but she is as stubborn as me.

 _I have to have her now! I don't want to hurt her though._ I add a third finger going slow but quickly speed up. I dont think I can take it anymore but i want to taste her more first. I pull my fingers out and lick my fingers clean then i dove in.

 _God she taste amazing!_ She arches her back again moaning I put my arm on her waist so she wouldn't move away. I licked and sucked on her clit, devouring her pussy like its my last meal. "Jon...mmm...so...mmm...goood"

 _Did she just say Jon? I have to remember to kick his ass next time i see him._ I was so lost in thought she surprised me when she came. I take everything she gives me. Then I put a condom on and push into her wet and ready heat.

I wait until she gives me a signal or anything to move. After a few minutes she moves her hips. I put her legs around my waist and move slowly in and out. She starts to meet my thrusts "faster" she moans. We both groan at the now fast pace set.

I whisper "so tight baby". "Deeper...go deeper." Thats all I needed to hear as I start pounding into her. The only noise in the air is skin meeting skin and our moans. I grab one of her legs and put it over my shoulder. "You feel...so good baby."

"Close...so close," she moans. I bring her other leg over my shoulder as well. She runs her nails down my backside. "Ahhh...shit." Then I feel her tightening around my cock. I'm about to blow myself.

"Cynthia...cum for me babygirl." And she does...screaming. And I'm right there with her. _Now THAT was amazing!_ I looked up and realized that she was finally awake. "RRRoman...?"


End file.
